Dancing Under the Moonlight
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Set in season 2. An unexpected meeting in the park late at night brings a soon to be former red ranger and the soon to be new yellow ranger together in ways they never thought possible. First time I'm pairing Jason and Aisha together. Please R&R!


**Title: Dancing Under The Moonlight**

**Characters/Parings: Jason/Aisha**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm not making a profit from this story. This is just strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, AU, One Shot**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 2, set just right before Jason leaves for the peace conference.**

**Summary: A unexpected meeting at the park late at night brings a soon to be former red ranger and the soon to be new yellow ranger together in ways they never thought possible.**

**Author's note: Another PR couple I wanted to try out, since there's seems to be little to no Jason/Aisha stories out there. Furthermore, I've been noticing that Austin St. John and Karan Ashley have great chemistry together on the con circuit and their interview together, so I wanted to play off on that for this one shot concerning them. I do believe I have plenty more stories concerning them in the foreseeable future.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Park_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 5__th__, 1994_

Jason Lee Scott, the soon to be former red ranger, pulled his car up in the parking lot of the beautiful serene park. It was dark outside, which suited him just fine because this was a perfect opportunity for him to be alone with his thoughts for awhile. He still can hardly believe that in just two weeks, he's gonna be leaving for Geneva, Switzerland for the World Peace Conference. The fact that he was chosen, along with his two best friends and soon to be fellow former power rangers Trinity 'Trini' Kwan and Zachary 'Zack' Taylor was astounding, to say the least.

It was a little bit overwhelming, but he was also very excited and ready for the new challenges that awaits him.

He cut off the engine to his car and just sat there for awhile; allowing the night air to claim him. Running his fingers through his short wavy brown hair, he closed his eyes and just let his thoughts linger on what's gonna happen once he gets to Europe. It was gonna take him some time to adjust to being in a new environment, meeting new people, learning new cultures from other countries and how he's gonna help bring peace and prosperity to the world. He still couldn't believe that he was one of the three from Angel Grove to be chosen to go. He was truly honored.

He was a little bit scared but also excited at the new opportunity. He couldn't wait to see what life has in store for him.

Meanwhile, Aisha Campbell, the soon to be new yellow ranger, was skating down the street, with her protective gear on, a pair of sneakers slinging on her shoulder and she couldn't stop smiling. Moving to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon was scary and exciting for her. She didn't know what will happen next within the coming months, but all she knows that in the short amount of time she moved here, she has made new friends and was excited about writing the next chapter in her young life. The sassy teenager just couldn't wait to see what life has in store for her.

As she started heading towards the park, she noticed a car was parked right into the parking lot and a guy was sitting in his car; seemingly oblivious to the world. At first, she didn't wanna bother him, but curiosity got the best of her, so she slowly started skating towards the individual sitting in his car. Upon close inspection, she noticed his handsome face, his gorgeous wavy brown hair and his wardrobe. Even with the moon cascading over him, she could tell that he was deep in thought about something.

Aisha was so caught up with trying to figure out who he was that she ended up crashing right into his car, snapping the occupant in the car to snap out of his trance. She actually ended up landing in the passenger's side of the vehicle and quickly sat up in the seat, frantically checking herself to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt, are ya?" the male figure asked, looking over at her to make sure she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for ending up in your car," she replied just as she continued to make sure that she wasn't hurt. When she finally looked up to see who the male was, she was shocked for a second to see who he turned out to be.

"Wait, you're Jason, aren't you?" she asked as she leaned over for a closer inspection.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, it's me. And you're Aisha, right? I remember you."

"It's funny because I remember you, too. You're a power ranger!" she said excitedly.

"Correction: soon to be former power ranger. I've been chosen to go to the peace conference in Switzerland. I leave in two weeks," he revealed, leaning back against the driver's seat.

"Oh, well, that's great. Congratulations, Jason," she sincerely said, patting his arm gently.

He gave her a tainted smile. "Thanks. It's just so hard to believe that I'm gonna be leaving, though. I'm gonna miss everyone here in Angel Grove. I'm definitely gonna miss being a power ranger."

"I know how you feel. I'm still adapting living here in Angel Grove myself," she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's tough. But, the one thing you're gonna love about living in AG is the people. Everyone's pretty friendly," he assured her as he reached over and patted her shoulder gently.

It was then she felt something she never felt before. Just that one simple touch from him sent a jolt of electricity throughout her body. Aisha didn't know what was going on, but she was liking what was transpiring between her and Jason; even though they don't know each other all that well. After all, she, along with her two male best friends Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, has been spending some quality time with the other power rangers and cultivated good friendships with them.

It even got to the point that they kept the rangers' identities a secret and even helped them out from time to time by taking on the putties.

However, sitting in Jason's car and having a nice conversation with the handsome red ranger has her thinking about when was the last time she even had a boyfriend. Hell, when was the last time she was even kissed?

"Yeah, it's been pretty nice so far. Um, listen, it'll be best that I head on home. I didn't mean to disturb your alone time," Aisha said as she was about to get out of the car, only for his hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't leave yet, Aisha. You're not disturbing anything. I like talking to you. Besides, I'll be more than happy to take you home. I promise you, I'm not crazy," he assured her with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

His smile never left his face as he kept his hand on her arm gently. "I'm positive. I wanna get to know you more."

Suddenly, a romantic ballad started playing on the radio as Jason and Aisha sat in the car in silence. They didn't know what was going on, but they found themselves listening to the dreamy song. As the moon continued to cascade over them, he suddenly got out of the car. She didn't know what was going on until she saw him sitting on the hood of his vehicle and crossed his arms over his chest.

Not wanting to be left out, she removed her roller skating gear and put her sneakers on. Then, she got out of the car and ended up sitting right next to him; feeling his masculine scent radiating throughout her body.

"It's so beautiful here, especially at night," Aisha whispered softly.

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it is. I love coming here. It's so calm and serene and you feel at peace."

She turned her head to look at him. "Did you ever bring your girlfriend here?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Believe it or not, being a power ranger has pretty much put a damper on my dating life. Between saving the world, practicing my karate and getting through school, I really didn't have time to have a girlfriend. What about you?"

"I can't remember the last time I had a boyfriend," she admitted with bated breath.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be able to find one here. You're a beautiful girl, Aisha. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"Same sentiment goes to you, Jason. You're handsome. I'm pretty sure once you get to Geneva, you're gonna have to the beat the girls off with a stick because they're gonna be clamoring to get a date with you," she laughed, which made him laugh as well.

"We'll see about that," he chuckled.

Then, another song started to play on the radio. This time, it was _Hands to Heaven _by Breathe and the intro was enough to make both of their hearts beat madly. Jason jumped off the hood of his car and extended his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Campbell?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled at him as she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Scott."

The next thing she knew, she was pulled into the circle of his arms. As the song continued to play on the radio, they began to sway softly in each other's arms as the lyrics filled their ears. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt his chin resting comfortably on top of her head. He tightened his arms around her as they continued to dance under the pale moonlight.

_This has to be the most romantic moment I had ever experienced in my life, _a voice in her head said. Aisha couldn't help but smile because she couldn't believe that she was dancing with Jason Lee Scott. In the short amount of time she had known him, she was already falling for him. It's just too bad that in about two weeks, he's gonna be overseas, away from her. Why must life has to be so cruel to her?

As for Jason, he mentally kicked himself for falling for the sassy teenager when it's clear that he's gonna be leaving for Europe in 14 days. In the short amount of time he had known her, he had already liked her. He felt at ease with her and he really wanted to get to know her more. He held her a little bit more tightly as they continued to sway softly to the song, seemingly oblivious to the world surrounding them.

Before long, however, things started getting heated between them. She raised her head up long enough to look at him. Two sets of brown eyes bore into one another as their faces started inching towards each other. He cupped her face in his hands and drew her in even closer...

Until their lips finally met.

It wasn't an earth shattering kiss, but it was sweet and tender. Aisha felt sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she closed her eyes and felt Jason's soft lips pressing against hers. The night wind blew through them as their kissing continued under the moonlight. She shivered, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his warm body pressing up against hers as he continued kissing her. At this point, she never wanted this moment to end. She felt safe and secure in his strong arms.

Jason felt his heart beat madly in his chest as he continued kissing her softly, but more deeply. He too could feel fireworks exploding in the back of his eyelids as the kiss started to intensify. He stroked her face with his fingertips; caressing her skin. Before long, he ran his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and crushed her more closely to him, as if he never wanted to let her go.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart just as the song was nearing its end. Both of them were breathing heavily; still coming to grips to what just transpired between them. However, they kept their arms around each other and felt the moon still cascading over them as the next song started to play on the radio.

"Wow," Aisha said, finally breaking the silence lingering between them.

Jason could only nod his head. "You can say that again. That...that was something."

"So, what happens now? You're gonna be gone in two weeks," she said, bringing them right back to reality.

He sighed deeply as he rested his chin on top of her head again. "Can we try to make the most of our time together? I don't regret what happened between us. I wish that I didn't have to leave, though."

She tightened her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. "I feel the same way."

"So, how about this: until I get ready to leave, why don't we continue to meet here every night for the next two weeks and continue to spend some more time together? And, when I leave, I'll make sure to write to you often so that we don't have to miss each other that much," Jason suggested, putting his index finger underneath her chin and lifting her head up so he could look into her soulful brown eyes.

Aisha smiled. "I like that suggestion very much. I know we barely know each other, but I'm gonna miss you very much."

"I'm gonna miss you very much, too," he replied before he leaned over and planted his lips on hers again. They continued to kiss and hold each other tightly as the moon and now the stars twinkled down on them. It was truly a sight to behold.

So Jason and Aisha continued to meet in the park every night for the next two weeks and kept up their secret rendezvous until it was time for Jason to finally leave for the peace conference. The power transfer took place at the command center, with Aisha, Rocky and Adam becoming the new rangers, after the original six acquired a sword used to transfer powers. Aisha watched with a single tear streaming down her face the boy she had come to love arrive in Geneva on the viewing globe.

However, not long after he left, she received a postcard from him; a moon postcard, which brought a huge smile on her face as the memories of their unexpected, romantic evening plagued her mind. Aisha would go to sleep at night, holding the postcard close to her heart and a smile forming on her face.

Because she knew that someday, her and Jason would be reunited again.

And it was all because they danced under the moonlight.

**The End!**

**New chapters of **_**This Much is True **_**and **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**are coming soon! Be on the lookout for them.**

**And would you like to read more Jason/Aisha stories by me? Let me know with your input.**

**Please review!**


End file.
